Yenişehir'de DynEd
< Yenişehir'de Dyned/Yapılanlar nelerdir? < Yenişehir'de Dyned/Atılmış bilgisayarlardan Dyned sınıfları oluşturma projesi < Yenişehir'de Dyned/Kamu kuruluşlarından alınan depoya kaldırılmış bilgisayarlar < Yenişehir'de Dyned/Adanadan alınan bilgisayarlar < Yenişehir'de Dyned/Teknik ekip < Yenişehir'de Dyned/Başarı değerlendirmeleri < Yenişehir'de Dyned/Okulların ekran çıktıları < Yarıyıl Tatilinde DynEd çalışmalarına devam edecek okullar < Yenişehir'de DynEd/İnternet cafelerde dyned 200px|left|thumb|[[Dyned logosu ve Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı logosu]] DynEd nedir? 600px|thumb|Mersin Valisi Sayın Hüseyin AKSOY Dyned çalışmalarında Yenişehir Kaymakamlığının çalışmalarını örnek gösterdi thumb|200px|[[Çankaya İÖO nda hurda bilgisayarlardan dyned sınıfı, ama çalışıyor]] thumb|200px|Çankaya İÖO nda hurda bilgisayarlardan dyned sınıfı, ama çalışıyor. Ana madde:Dyned Dyned yıllar süren bir birikimin ve konusunda uzman bir kadronun eseridir. Öğretmenlerin yabancı dil eğitimini daha aktif hale getirebilmek için zaman zaman düşündükleri ve ah keşke şunu da şöyle yapabilseydik diye düşündükleri yeniliklerin hepsi bu programın içerisinde mevcuttur. Bu program en büyük özelliği olan görselliğin yanı sıra işitseldir de. Görsellik, öğrencinin işlenen konuyu içinde bulunulan mevcut koşullardan kolaylıkla anlayabilmesini sağlayan öğeleri içerir. Bu da dili 'anlamlandırma' ya ve doğru olarak 'öğrenmeye' yol açar. Klasik sınıf içi eğitimle bilgisayar destekli yabancı dil eğitimini karşılaştırdığımız zaman her öğrencinin karşı karşıya kaldığı bireysel eğitim süreci bilgisayar destekli eğitim ile çok üst seviyelere çıkar. Bunun ana nedeni her öğrenci bir öğretmen diye düşünebileceğimiz bilgisayarın başına geçtiği zaman öğrenci dersin sonuna kadar öğretmeniyle baş başadır ve karşı karşıya kaldığı problem çözme, analiz yapma, sentezleme oranı ve cevap vermek zorunda olduğu soru oranı klasik sınıf içi eğitimiyle karşılaştırıldığında fark açık olarak görülebilecektir. Dyned programının en önemli özelliklerinden birisi de öğrenciyi sürekli aktif halde bulunmaya zorlaması'''dır. Bunu yaparken öğrencinin seviyesini sürekli kontrol eder, iletişimseldir (Interactive) ve öğrencinin doğruyu kendi mantığıyla bulmasına yardımcı olur. Öğrenci bilgisayarı başında kaldığı süre içinde yaptığı '''her davranış sistem tarafından kayda alınarak öğretmenleri tarafından öğrencinin değerlendirmesinde yardımcı olur. Öğrencinin herhangi bir soruya yanlış bir cevap vermesi durumunda öğrenciye cevabın yanlış olduğuyla ilgili görsel, işitsel yada yazılı bir komutla cevabını yenilemesi istenir. Eğer öğrenci hatasında ısrar ederse program öğrenciye 'bugün bu kadar yeter' der ve öğrencinin başka bir programa devam etmesini ister. Ayrıca öğrencinin cevaplandırdıklarında doğruluk ve yanlışlık oranına göre soru zorluk seviyesini ayarlar ve öğrencinin moralinin bozulmasına yol açacak bir duruma getirmez. Dyned aynı zamanda eğlencelidir çünkü her zaman farklı sorular ve durumlarla ve karakterlerle karşılaşır. Zaman zaman şarkılar ve oyunlar da oynana bilir ve bunun tamamı yabancı dil eğitimi kapsamı içindedir. Dyned, hemen hemen bütün yabancı dil öğrencilerinin büyük sorunu durumundaki a'ksan, diksiyon ve tonlama ile ilgili problemlerini de çözme'ye yönelik donatılara sahiptir. Günümüzde uluslararası iletişim dili olan İngilizce'yi konuşmak, anlamak ve bu dilde iletişim kurabilmek bir gerekliliktir. Ancak, İngilizce öğrenmek geliştirilmesi gereken bir beceridir ve klasik eğitim yöntemleri yeterince etkili olamamaktadır. Diğer yandan, bilgisayarların yaygınlaşması, internet'in artık hayatımızın bir parçası olması ve yeni teknolojilerin yardımı ile uzaktan eğitim çözümleri gelişmiş ve İngilizce eğitiminde yeni olanaklar doğmuştur. 1987 yılında San Francisco California 'da kurulan DynEd International, eğitim alanında Oxford University Press, Longmann, BBC ve Stanford University ile Apple, IBM, Sony gibi teknoloji firmalarının katkılarıyla pek çok eğitimci, bilgisayar programcısı, sanatçı ve nöroloji uzmanından oluşan büyük bir ekibin tasarımıdır. Dünyanın en geniş eğitim içeriğine sahip bilgisayar destekli DynEd eğitim programıyla Türk öğrencilerinin tanışması 2004 yılında ilk kez özel okullarımız aracılığıyla olmuştur.2006 yılında eğitime%100 destek kapsamında Sanko Holding AŞ tarafından Milli Eğitim Bakanlığına DynEd Dil Eğitim Yazılımı bağışlanmıştır.2007-08 Eğitim Öğretim yılında ülke genelinde 11.152 okulda ön uygulaması yapılmıştır.2008-2009 Eğitim Öğretim yılından itibaren de ülke genelinde internet bağlantısı olan tüm Resmi İlköğretim okullarında uygulanmaktadır. Bu program bilgisayar temelli bir eğitim sürecini içerir ve bugüne kadar geliştirilmiş en kaliteli Yabancı Dil Programıdır. Yenişehir'de DynEd/Okullarda Atıl Bilgisayarların Eğitime Kazandırılması Dosya:Yenisehir.gif Nevit Kodallı,Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü,Özel Bahçeşehir Okulu,Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu,Barbaros İlköğretim Okulu,Bahçelievler İlköğretim Okulunda bulunan atıl durumdaki Bilgisayarlar Yenişehir İlköğretim ve Akdeniz Bölge Komutanlığı İlköğretim Okullarına DynEd sınıfı yapılması çalışmaları Yenişehir İlköğretim Okulunda Devam etmektedir.Yenişehir Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal tarafından görevlendirilen Atilla Güneş,Mehmet Töstü,Semra Güneş,Eyüp Mert'ten oluşan Bilgisayar Formatör ekibi Çalışmalarını yakından takip eden İl Milli Eğitim Şube Müdürü Şerafettin Çiftçi,İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürü Ahmet Sarı,İl Koordinatörü,Erol Uysal,İlçe Koordinatörü Esra Güven güzel bir ekip çalışması sergilemektedir. Yenisehir1.jpg Yenisehir2.jpg Yenisehir3.jpg Yenisehir4.jpg Yenisehir5.jpg Yenisehir6.jpg Yenisehir7.jpg Yenisehir8.jpg Yenisehir9.jpg Yenisehir10.jpg Yenisehir11.jpg Yenisehir12.jpg Yenisehir13.jpg Yenisehir14.jpg Yenisehir15.jpg DYNED İNGİLİZCE DİL EĞİTİM SİSTEMİ DynEd İngilizce Dil Eğitimi Sistemi, Bakanlığımızda kurulan ana sunucu bilgisayarlar üzerinden öğrencilerin İngilizce öğrenmelerini sağlayan bir eğitim aracıdır. DynEd İngilizce Dil Eğitim Sistemi ilköğretimin 4, 5, 6, 7 ve 8. sınıflarında uygulanan İngilizce öğretim programlarını destekler niteliktedir. Ayrıca, öğrencilere, okul veya evlerinde bilgisayarları başında çalışma imkânı sunmakta, öğrencilerin çalışmalarının sonuçlarının öğretmenleri tarafından izlenmesi ve onlara rehberlik edilmesine olanak sağlamaktadır. Sistem, kullanıcıların kurulum CD’sini bilgisayara kurmasının ardından kullanıcı adı ve şifre girilmesi ile kullanılmaktadır. Bakanlığımız bünyesinde kurulan sunuculara öğrencilerin çalışmaları kaydedilecektir. Bu suretle öğretmenler ve yöneticilerce öğrencilerin çalışmaları izlenebilecek ve geri dönüt sağlanabilecektir. Öğrencilerin çalışmaları esnasında bilgisayarlarında kurulum CD’sinin takılı olması veya kesintisiz İnternet bağlantısı kurmaları gerekmemektedir. Kurulum yapıldıktan sonra çalışmalar 15 güne kadar, Bakanlığımız sunucularına aktarılmaktadır. Ayrıca, sistem öğrenciye çalışma performansı hakkında “tutor” yazılımı vasıtasıyla geri bildirim sağlamaktadır. Bilgisayar destekli interaktif bir sistem olan DynEd yazılımlarının kullanımı ile öğrencilerin öğrenme süreçlerine katkı yapılması sağlanacaktır. Öğrenme stilleri farklı olan öğrencilerin çoklu zekâ kuramı çerçevesinde bir çok duyu organına hitap eden bu tür yazılımların kullanılması ile öğrenme kalıcı ve anlamlı olacaktır. Ayrıca gramer ağırlıklı bir dil eğitimi değil, okuma, yazma, dinleme, konuşma temelinde dil eğitimi sağlamaya yönelik bu yazılım sayesinde öğrencilerin İngilizceyi tam olarak öğrenmesi amaçlanmaktadır. *DynEd Okul Sorumluları İletişim Bilgileri *2009 Haziran Ayı İtibari İle Yenişehir DynEd Öğretmen Başarıları Video Anlatımlar *Dyned nedir videosu *Dyned'in tarihçesi videosu *Dyned dil eğitiminin faydaları videosu *Dyned ve tarihsel hikayesi videosu *Ülkemizdeki ve Mersin'deki uygulamasını anlatan bir video * DynEd Kurulumu * DynEd Courseware Kullanımı * Öğrenci Listelerinin Hazırlanması * Records Manager Kullanımı Yenişehir Dyned'de yapılanlar nelerdir? İlk kez idari anlamda sahip çıkılması 350px| 350px| *İlimizde ilk kez dyned idari anlamda sahip çıkılmıştır..... Toplantılar yapılmıştır. .... Yenişehir Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal İngilizce öğretmenleri ile Dyned İngilizce dil eğitimi konulu toplantılar düzenleyerek Dyned konusundaki çalışmalarda yoğunluk kazandırılmasını sağladı. Ülkemizde idari anlamda bir ilk önem verme vak'ası *Ülkemizde de ilk kez sahip çıkılmıştır. ... heyecan gündeme girme.. konuşulma.. farkındalık... Mersin'e katkıları *Mersin dyned ile diğer illerin önüne çıkmıştır. *Diğer ilçeler sahip çıkmaya başlamıştır. örn:Mezitli kaymakamı ilçemizde olaya vakıf olmuş ve ilçe mili eğitim md talimat vermiş ve ilçe milli eğitim müdürü olarak "bir dil bir insan " için dyned il koordinatörü ile temasa geçilmiştir. Okulların katkıları *Sınıflar buna göre dizayn edilmeye başlanmıştır. Dizayn edilen sınıflar hangileridir? Dyned için okullarca yapılanlar? 2008-2009 eğitim sezonunda yapılan Dyned uygulamaları 2009 Ekim ayı Yenişehir'de ki İlköğretim Okullarındaki Öğrencilerin Dyned Başarıları 2009 Kasım Ortası Yenişehir'de ki İlköğretim Okullarındaki Öğretmenlerin Dyned Başarıları 2009 Kasım Ayı DynEd En Başarılı Öğrenci Listesi 2009 Aralık Ayı DynEd En Başarılı Öğrenci Listesi Öğretmenlerin ödüllendirilmesi Gümrük baş müdürlüğünden alınan bilgisayarlarla dyned sınıfı oluşturulması * Ana madde: 350px|thumb|Çankaya İlköğretim Okulunda hurda Bilgisayarlardan dil eğitimi sınıfı açılışı 350px|thumb|Çankaya İlköğretim Okulunda hurda Bilgisayarlardan dil eğitimi sınıfı açılışı 350px|thumb|Çankaya İlköğretim Okulunda hurda Bilgisayarlardan dil eğitimi sınıfı açılışı Gümrük Baş Müdürlüğünden Müdürlüğümüze Devredilen Bilgisayarların bir kısmı İlçemiz Okullarından Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu'na Dyned Sınıfı Oluşturulması İçin 16 PC Verilmiştir. İlçemiz Şevket Pozcu Lisesi Bilişim Tekn. Formatör Öğretmeni Atilla GÜNEŞ, Dr. Kamil Tarhan İÖO. Formatörü Semra GÜNEŞ, Cumhuriyet İÖO. Formatörü Eyüp MERT ( Bu formatörümüz elektiriğe yakalanmış ve tişörtü yanmış BU OLAY İLGİNÇ) ve Çankaya İÖO Formatörü Yeliz ÖZTÜRK'ün çalışmaları ile Dyned Sınıfımız son Halini Almıştır. Şuan Bilgisayarlar Dyned Kullanımına Hazırdır. Fakat Sınıfın Bazı Eksiklikleri Henüz tamamlanmamıştır. Eski BS Lar boyanmıştır. Atıl bilgisayarlar ve yapılan Çalışmalar; * Gelen Bilgisayarların Arızaları Giderildi, Bilgisayarlar Sadece Dyned Kullanımına Uygun Bir Şekilde Hazırlandı, * Sınıf Boyandı, * Sınıf Perdeleri Yenlendi, * Projeksiyon ve Perdesi Asıldı * Ses Düzeneği Kuruldu, * Her Bilgisayar İçin Kulaklıklar Alındı, Kalan Çalışmalar; * Sandalyelerin Yenilenmesi, * Dyned İle İlgili Çalışmaların, Duyuruların ve Ayın en Başarılı Öğrencisi Gibi Yazıların Asılacağı Bir Pano Yaptırılması, * Dyned Logosunun Sınıf Duvarına İşlenmesi. Son Kalan Çalışmalar 29 Eylül 2009 Salı Gününe Kadar Bitirilip Eğitim Öğretim Yılına Hazır Hale Getirilecektir. İkinci Dyned Sınıfı olarak Cumhuriyet İÖO'na 15 Bilgisayarlar Gönderilmiştir. Benzer Çalışmalar Bu Okulumuzda da Sürdürülmekte Olup Eğitim Öğretim Yılına Yetiştirilmek İçin Çalışmalar Hızlandırılmıştır. Ayrıca ilçemiz Okullarında Atıl Durumda Olan Bilgisayarları Toparlayıp Aynı Çalışmaların Diğer Okullarımıza da Dyned Sınıfı Açılması Düşünülmektedir. Okulda İlk Kez Bir Dil Sınıfı Oluşturulmuştur Eskiden BT sınıflarında dil eğitimi dersi yapılırken, şimdi özel dil sınıfı oluşturulmuş ve ingilizce öğretmenleri dil sınıfına ilk kez sahip olmuşlardır. Mersin'de DynEd Modüllerini %100 tamamlayan ilk öğrenci Yenişehir'den Aydınlıkevler İlköğretim Okulu 8-A sınıfı öğrencisi İpek Güler Mersin'de DynEd Programındaki tüm modülleri %100 tamamlayan ilk öğrenci oldu. 400px‎ 600px 600px 600px DynEd Hakkında Öğrenci, Veli ve Öğretmen Görüşleri *İpek Güler : I'm İpek Güler and I'm a student at Aydınlıkevler Primary School.I'm 8th grade student. When I met DynEd for the first time, I thought I can improve myself with this programme.Then, I installed it to my computer and studied it for an hour and I realized it's the most enjoyful way to learn English. I think every students should study DynEd regularly to improve their English skills.It made my English better than before. *İpek Güler : Ben İpek Güler.Aydınlıkevler İlköğretim Okulunda okuyorum ve 8. sınıf öğrencisiyim. sistemini ilk duyduğumda çalışmanın eğlenceli olacağını ve kendimi bu program sayesinde geliştirebileceğimi düşünmüştüm.Daha sonra programı bilgisayarıma yükledim ve bir saat kadar çalıştıktan sonra İngilizce öğrenmek için ideal bir program olduğunu gördüm.Çünkü görerek,duyarak ve söyleyerek öğrenmeyi sağlayan bir program.Bu sistemle duyduğunuz bir kelime,bir kalıp aklınızda kalıyor ve böylece her şeyi ezberlemeye gerek kalmıyor.O kelimenin/kalıbın üstünde fazla durmasanız bile,başka bir yerde karşınıza çıktığı zaman ,programdan hatırlayıp hemen doğru şekilde anlayabiliyorsunuz.Bununla beraber,zorluk derecesini,kullanıcının becerisine göre ayarlayıp,herkesin daha kısa sürede başarıya ulaşmasını ve kendi seviyesine göre çalışmasını sağlıyor.Ve en önemlisi, bütün bunları yaparken sıkılmamanızı ve eğlenceli bir öğrenim sağlıyor.Çalıştığımdan bu yana, İngilizce telaffuz etmede çok büyük bir ilerleme kaydettim ve artık akıcı konuşabiliyorum. * Ataberk Kayhan : Dyned aslında bir bilgi deposu, bunu anlamak o kadarda zor değil. Derslerde sınıf içinde olan etkinliklere daha fazla katılmamızı sağlıyor.Dyned’in en önemli özelliklerinden biri sesli ve görüntülü olması.Dyned sesli ve görüntülü olunca akılda daha rahat bir şekilde kalıyor. Bu da İngilizce konuşma akışımızı bile etkiliyor.Dyned’e sadece yarım saatimi ayırıyorum, bunu herkese tavsiye ediyorum. * Nurcan Kayhan (Ataberk Kayhan’ın velisi):Yabancı dil öğretimi,senelerdir eğitim sistemimizin kanayan bir yarasıydı.9 yıl İngilizce gören bir öğrenci,nasıl oluyorsa kendini bile doğru dürüst tanıtamıyor,söyleneni bir türlü anlamıyor.Yenilenen eğitim sistemi ile birlikte İngilizce öğretiminde başlayan Dyned uygulaması umarım bu sorunu cevap olacaktır.M.E.B okullarında uygulanan Dyned uygulamaları sayesinde öğrenciler doğru telaffuz,dilbilgisi etkinlikleri ve daha birçok konuda daha çok ve daha kolay bilgi sahibi olabilmektedir.Bu uygulamanın tek zararı,her öğrencinin eşit imkanlara sahip olmaması sanırım.Keşke her öğrencinin kolayca internete bağlanabilme imkanı olabilse. * Ahmet Yunus Yaman: Dyned bana İngilizceyi daha çok sevdirdi.Daha çok kelime öğrendim.her gün İngilizce çalışmak, dyned’e girip zaman geçirmek çok güzel. * Enes Yaman (Ahmet Yunus Yaman‘ın babası):Evimizde Dyned kelimesi herkesin dilinde. Ahmet Yunus evde İngilizci çalıştığı için bizlerde yeni kelimeler öğreniyoruz. * Cansu Tanğ: İngilizce ‘yi İngiliz aksanı ile öğrenmeme yardımcı olduğunu fark ettim. Yeni kelime öğrenme kabiliyetime daha eğlenceli bir yöntemle daha kolay ve kalıcı olarak öğrenmemi sağladı. Ses kaydetme uygulamasının kendimi dinleme ve deneme imkanı sunması öğrenme motivasyonumu artırdığını düşünüyorum. Verilen cümle ve kelimelerin ilgili şekil ve görüntülerle birlikte verilmesi öğrendiklerimin görsel olarak da hafızamda yaşayarak daha kalıcı olarak kaydedildiğini düşünüyorum. Çalışma kayıtları aşamasında seviye belirleme QUİZ ve MASTERY TEST uygulamaları hızlanmam ve öğrenme kabiliyetimi artırdığını fark ettim. * Canan Tanğ (Cansu Tanğ'ın annesi):İngilizceyi öğrenme isteği ve kabiliyetinin artmaya başladığını gözlüyorum. İngilizceyi öğrenirken eğlenceli hale getirmesi daha zevkli uzun süre çalışmasını sağladığını düşünüyorum. * Çağrı Bozan: Bu derste İngilizceyi çok sevdim Dyned dersinde ses kaydı yaparak, duyarak çalışma yapmak benim için eğlenceli oluyor. Aynı zamanda konuları tekrar ederek daha iyi anlıyorum. Sınavları sayesinde alıştırma da yapıyorum ve bu dersi yaptığımız için çok mutluyum. * Cemile Bozan (Çağrı Bozan’ın annesi): Dyned dersi oğlumun hayatına girdiğinden beri oğlumun İngilizcesinde büyük gelişmeler yaşadık. İlk zamanlarda İngilizce çalışmaktan çok sıkılıyordu. Şimdi ise İngilizceyi Dyned ile kolayca ve sıkılmadan görsellere bakarak, ses kaydı yaparak İngilizceyi kolayca öğreniyor. Dyned’in ödüllü olması da oğlumu buna teşvik etti.+12 oldu ve puanını korumak için çok çalışıyor. * E.Şevval Göçük: Ben Ece Şevval Göçük İngilizce’yi sınıfta öğreniyorum.DYNED’le unutmuyorum.Bol bol tekrar ediyorum.Nasıl söylenip nasıl yazılır görüyorum.Her ünitenin sonunda Master Test’ten sonra skorumu heyecanla bekliyorum. Bu eğitimin sonunda bir de hediye alabilirim. Hem öğrenim hemde ödüllendirilmek çok güzel olacak. Heyecanlıyım, merakla sonunu bekliyorum. * Şaheste Göçük (E. Şevval Göçük'ün annesi): DynEd; kızım E.Şevval için ödev olmaktan çok bir alışkanlık haline geldi. DynEd’de geçirdiği zamanı boşa harcanmış zaman olarak düşünmüyorum. ileriki eğitimde çok gerekli olacağını düşündüğüm İngilizceyi sağlam bir temele oturttuğuna inanıyorum. Daha kolay, pratik ve doğru bir eğitim olduğu için M.E.B’e ,yabancı dile (DynEd ile)verdiği desteğinden dolayı teşekkür ederim. *M.Erdem Oktay Ben DYNED’e ilk başladığımda çok güzel olacağını düşünürken bir anda sıkılmaya başladım. Ama bu sıkıntımı ünite atlayarak geçirdim. İlk günlerde puanım +6 daydı. Sonra azimle çalışarak +8e çıkardım.Laptop ödülünü duyunca çalışarak puanımı +11 e yükselttim. Mastery test’ ten 96 aldım. Puanım +12 oldu. +12 olmamın nedeni söylenen her cümleyi en az 3 ez tekrarladığım için doğru çalışıp daha iyi öğreniyorum. Bundan dolayı da okulumda ödül almıştım.Çok mutluydum.DYNED çalışmayı çok seviyorum. *Kazım Can İzgioğlu DYNED benim için vazgeçilmez bir aktivitedir.Bunun için evimde DYNED’i kurdum.DYNED ilk başta bana oyun gibi gelmişti.Ama bu sene Nilgün hocam sayesinde bu işin ciddiyetini anladım ve şimdi hala çalışmaya devam ediyorum.Benim DYNED’in ciddiyetini anlamamı sağlayan ve benim em iyi şekilde İngilizce öğrenmem için çabalayan Nilgün ÇALIŞKAN’a ne kadar teşekkür etsem azdır. *Mert Kerem Ülkü Ben ilk başta Dyned’i bir oyun olarak görüyordum.Sonra Dyned’i ciddi bir eğitim şekli olduğunu gördüm ve öğretmenim bana kendine güvenirsen +12 olabileceğimi söyledi ve kendime güvenerek ve telaffuzumu düzelterek +11 oldum 1. ve 2. ünitemi bitirerek mastry teste girdim ancak 68 aldım ve kendime güvenerek notumu yükselttim ve 72 yaptım ancak yine +12 olmadım çok üzüldüm bir daha denedim ve 82 aldım ve yine çok üzüldüm annem bana umudunu kaybetme dedi.Öğretmenim bana moral vererek desteğini hiç esirgemeden ilgilendi,nerelerde hatalar yapmış olabileceğim konusunda beni bilgilendirdi.Bir kere daha denedim ve 90 aldım ancak puanım +12 olmadı ve şimdi 3. ünitede çalışıyorum öğretmenim bana çalışma notumu 3.00 yapmamı istedi ve kısa zamanda 3.00 yaptım ve şimdi +12 olmak için çalışıyorum. Dyned sayesinde kendime olan özgüvenim puanımla birlikte arttı.Baktım ki sabredersem daha da iyisini yapabiliyorum.Bu özgüven sayesinde SBS sınavlarında çıkacak İngiliz sorularını yapabileceğime inanıyorum hatta bunu da deneme sınavında gördüm ve 13 sorunun tamamını doğru yaptım.Bu özgüven duygusunu inşallah diğer derslerde yansıtmak istiyorum. Dyned sorumlularına ve benden desteğini esirgemeyin Nilgün öğretmenime,Fatma öğretmenime ve aileme teşekkür ederim *Selen UluDyned ‘i haftada bir kere çalışırken İngilizce sınavımdan yetmiş dört almıştım.Ama evime Dyned’i kurduğumda doksan altı aldım.Demek oluyor ki Dyned’in çok faydaları var.Ve Dyned sayesinde ingizce dersinde başarılı oldum. * Selen Ulu'nun Velisi: Dyned eğitim programı sayesinde kızım ingilizce dersinde başarılı olmaya başladı.İngilizceyi daha güzel konuşmayı öğrendi.Dyned sayesinde ingiziceyi normal yaşamında da kullanarak ingilizce konuşmaktan zevk almaya başladı. *Selin UçkunBana göre DynEd tamamen eğlenceli ve bilgilendirici bir öğretim kaynağı. Zaten çocuklara göre eğlenerek öğrenmek daha zevkli. Çünkü çocuklar eğlenerek öğrenmekten zevk aldıkları için konuları daha iyi anlıyor ve mutlu oluyorlar.Bize verdiği bu emekten dolayı DynEd ‘e ve tabii ki de İngilizce Öğretmenimiz Nilgün ÇALIŞKAN’a teşekkür ediyorum. *Hatice Uçkun Veli: Modern ve ileri teknikle hazırlanmış bu İngilizce öğretim yazılımını çocuklarımızla buluşturduğunuz için emeği geçen herkese ama öncelikle verdikleri karşılıksız emekten dolayı siz İngilizce öğretmenlerimize çok teşekkürler ederim.Bu programı beğenmemin nedenleri:en önemli olanı internet ortamında zararlı sayfalardan uzak tutabilirken onu teknolojiden mahrum bırakmıyor olmayışım bilsayar karşısında geçirdiği zamanlar da hem verimli hem de güvenilir olurken kızımın çalıştıkça artan puanları karşısında duyduğu mutluluk ve başarı duygusu İngilizce’ye olan bağlılığını ve ilgisini arttırdı.Ayrıca boş zamanlarında eğlenmek ve öğrenmek için yeni bir hobi edinmiş olduğunu görmekte bir anne olmakta beni çok mutlu etti. Programa karşı duyduğu memnuniyetin yanı sıra bir tavsiyem de var. İnternetin nerdeyse her eve girdiği şu DYNED konusunda daha detaylı bilgilendirerek bu programın evlerde kullanımını yaygınlaştırabileceğimizi düşünüyorum. *Nigün Çalışkan Günümüzde dil öğrenimi (özellikle İngilizce) zorunluluktan ziyade bir ihtiyaç halini almıştır. Günlük yaşantımızın birçok anında İngilizce ile karşı karşıya geliyoruz.Yıllarca okullarda eğitim alan çocuklarımızın uygulamaya dönüştüremedikleri,konuşamadıkları,anlıyor fakat anlatamıyorum diye şikayetçi oldukları bir sistem içinde güzel bir fırsatla karşılaşmışlardır. DYNED bilgisayar ayrıcalığıyla İngilizce öğrenimi sağlayan etkili bir eğitim sistemidir.Bu sayede çocuklar konuşma becerilerini (biraz da cesaretlerini) geliştirebilmektedirler.DYNED öğrenciye kendi düzeyini belirleme fırsatı sunmaktadır.Burada en önemli görev biz İngilizce öğretmenlerine düşmektedir.Verimli çalışma yöntemlerini öğrenciye öğretmek ve bunu doğru kullanmayı sağlamak gerekmektedir.Dinlediği bir cümleyi en az beş kez tekrar eden,sesini kaydeden ve bu sesi ‘’native speaker’’ ile karşılaştıran bir öğrenci başarmanın hazzını duymaktadır.Öğretmenin doğru yönlendirmesi çok önemlidir.Velinin de bilinçlendirilmesi gereklidir.Yapılan veli toplantılarında veliye DYNED’in bilgisayar başında oyun veya zararlı sitelerle hiçbir ilgisi olmayan,birebir öğrenme sistemi olduğunu açıklamak gerekmektedir. Veli öğrencinin hangi tarihte kaç dakika hangi bölüme çalıştığını görebilmekte ve çocuğunun boşa vakit geçirmediğini anlayabilmektedir. Düzeyi 3.0 olan bir öğrencinin başarılı olduğunu, düzeyi daha düşük olan öğrencinin verimli çalışma yapmadığını ve bu bölümü tekrar çalışması gerektiğini bilmesi çok önemlidir. Çoğu öğrencimin DYNED kurulumunu yaptıktan sonra velileri de bilgilendirdim. Boş vakitlerde bilgisayarı olmayan öğrencilerin okulumuzun BT sınıfında çalışmalarını sağladım. Günde iki saat yerine her gün yarım saat çalışmanın daha başarılı bir sonuç yarattığını uygulamalarla gösterdim. Böylece öğrencilerim hem okulda hem de evde doğru çalışma yöntemleriyle İngilizce öğrenmeye devam etmektedirler. Birçok öğrencimiz (+12 ) derecesine yükselmiştir. DYNED ‘de emeği geçen herkese teşekkür eder tüm öğrencilere başarılar dilerim. Dosya:Ataberk_Kayhan.jpg|Ataberk Kayhan Dosya:Ahmet_Yunus_Yaman.jpg|Ahmet Yunus Yaman Dosya:Enes_Yaman.jpg|Enes Yaman Veli Dosya:Cansu_Tanğ.jpg|Cansu Tanğ Dosya:Canan_Tanğ.jpg|Canan Tanğ Veli Dosya:Çağrı_Bozan.jpg|Çağrı Bozan Dosya:Cemile_Bozan.jpg|Cemile Bozan Veli Dosya:E._şevval_göçük.jpg|E.Şevval Göçük Dosya:Şaheste_göçük.jpg|Şaheste Göçük Veli Dosya:M.erdem oktay.jpg|M. Erdem Oktay Dosya:Kazim can.jpg|Kazım Can İzgioğlu Dosya:Mert kerem.jpg|Mert Kerem Ülkü Dosya:Selen ulu.jpg|Selen Ulu Dosya:Selin uçkun.jpg|Selin Uçkun Dosya:Nilgün çalışkan.jpg|Nilgün Çalışkan Okul başarıları Dosya:Yenişehir Dyned 28.01.2009 204735 (2).jpg|28.1.2009 tarihine göre başarı, derecesi olmayan okullar aktivitesi olmayan okullarımızdır. Dosya:Dyned...liste.jpg |5.11.2009 tarihi itibariyle okulların dyned başarı puanı 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları Mayıs 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları Dosya:Tam ekran yakalama 24.05.2010 125901.jpg|thumb|600 px Nisan 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları :Ana Madde: Nisan 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları Dosya:Dyned Ekran çıktısı 12.04.2010 115149.jpg Mart 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları Dosya:Tam ekran yakalama 03.03.2010 155650.jpg Şubat 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları *Ana madde: Dyned okul başarıları mukayesesi Dosya:DynEd23.02.2010 143819.jpg *Başarılı çalışmalarını devam ettiren Akdeniz Bölge Komutanlığı İ.Ö.okulu, (+) sıralamada ikinciliğe kadar yükselen Batıkent İ.Ö.Okulu ve başarılı çalışmaları ile Değirmençay İ.Ö. ve Kocatepe İ.Ö.okullarını kutluyor, (-) de seyreden özellikle Bahçelievler, Barbaros, Aliye Pozcu ve Perşembe Vakfı İ.Ö. ve Namık Kemal İ.Ö.Okullarının da çalışmalarına hız kazandırmalarını istiyoruz. Ocak 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları *Ana madde: Dyned okul başarıları mukayesesi Dosya:Yenişehir Dyned 28.01.2009 204735 (2).jpg|28.1.2009 tarihine göre başarı, derecesi olmayan okullar aktivitesi olmayan okullarımızdır Aralık 2009 İlköğretim okullarının başarı dereceleri DYNED 21.12.2009 153127.jpg Kasım 2009 İlköğretim okullarının başarı dereceleri Dosya:Dyned...liste.jpg|5.11.2009 tarihi itibariyle okulların dyned başarı puanı Ocak 2009 İlköğretim okullarının başarı dereceleri Dosya:Yenişehir Dyned 28.01.2009 204735 (2).jpg İç linkler *Dyned Dış linkler *http://dynedtr.blogspot.com/ *http://www.medyasoft.com.tr/content.aspx?CtID=888 *http://www.dyned.com Haberler *http://www.mersintercuman.com/detay.asp?p=h2493 *http://www.aksam.com.tr/2009/10/01/haber/egitim/288/ogretmenlere_de_karne_verecek_.html Haberlerin Resim albümü Dosya:Cankaya_dyned_sınıfı_açılışı_1.jpg|Çankaya İlköğretim Okulunda hurda Bilgisayarlardan dil eğitimi sınıfı açılışı Dosya:Cankaya dyned 2.jpg|Çankaya İlköğretim Okulunda hurda Bilgisayarlardan dil eğitimi sınıfı açılışı Dosya:Cankayadyned1.jpg |Çankaya İlköğretim Okulunda hurda Bilgisayarlardan dil eğitimi sınıfı açılışı Kategori:Yenişehir, Mersin Kategori:Dyned okul başarıları Kategori:Dyned Kategori:Yenişehir Dyned Kategori:Yenişehir MEM Kategori:Yenişehir'de DynEd